kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robobot Armor
|type=Mountable item |properties=Durable, powerful mech suit that is able to augment Copy Abilities into Modes. }} Robobot Armor is an item introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Obtained from Invader Armor or found in docking stations, Robobot Armor is a powerful mech suit that allows Kirby to scan certain enemies, copy their abilities and augment them into powers called Modes. Physical Appearance The Robobot Armor retains the basic shape of the Invader Armor, but with details that make it resemble Kirby. It has a predominantly pink frame with pale yellow details and red feet, as well as a Kirby-like face on its front. It has a blunt silver spike on each shoulder, resembling the tip of a screwdriver. The Robobot Armor also has a bronze-colored jetpack strapped behind it. When inside of the Robobot Armor, Kirby gains a pair of goggles that rest atop his head. The color and design of the Robobot Armor changes when it takes on a different Mode. It can also morph the spikes on its shoulders into various tools, such as a Wrench or a Drill. Stickers, of which there are over 200, may also be collected during gameplay and can be attached to the Robobot Armor's arms to change its appearance. Two different stickers, one on each arm, may be attached to the Robobot Armor at one time. If no stickers are applied, the Robobot Armor's shoulders feature winged gears with yellow stars in their centers by default. General Information The Robobot Armor is a durable suit that takes a low amount of damage from most enemies. It is also powerful, as in its normal Mode, it is able to lift, punch and destroy heavy objects and enemies that are otherwise impervious to attack. It can also interact with certain devices by transforming its arm into a wrench or screwdriver; Kirby mainly uses this to twist and remove screws, but it can also activate devices such as cranks. Pressing B near a Copy Ability-bearing enemy allows the Robobot Armor to scan it and take on a Mode based on that enemy's Scan Spec. There are fourteen Modes (including Kirby: Planet Robobot’s final weapon) that the Robobot Armor can take on, each with its own powers and abilities. Copy Abilities and Modes are separate from each other; in other words, if Kirby has a Copy Ability when inside of the Robobot Armor, it does not affect the Mode of the Robobot Armor. Despite its large size, Robobot Armor is still able to perform a double jump and hover a short distance, dash, ride on a Warp Star and fit in a Cannon. Guarding in Robobot Armor causes the armor to ball up, retracting its arms and legs. However, it cannot truly fly (without the Jet or Parasol Modes), and its large size prevents it from entering certain areas. Robobot Armor will also disappear if Kirby tries to exit a stage while using it. Areas featuring Robobot Armor tend to feature mechanical stations that allow Kirby to mount and dismount it at will; the station compacts the armor into its spherical form to store it, allowing Kirby to re-enter it later if it is needed again. List of Modes Final Weapon The final weapon of Kirby: Planet Robobot is the Robobot Armor's Halberd Mode, which is obtained through analyzing Meta Knight's signature warship. It is used during the final boss battle with Star Dream. The Halberd Mode is able to fire rapid shots from the Combo Cannon and spin in place to deflect some projectiles that come towards it. It also has the ability to absorb debris created by shooting down Star Dream's attacks; when enough debris is absorbed, the Armor can launch a powerful attack known as the Planet Buster. At the end of the battle, the Robobot Armor's Halberd Mode is damaged by a shot from the Access Ark, prompting Meta Knight to activate a special eject function that fires the Robobot Armor from the front of the Halberd. At this point, the armor reveals its ability to extend a gigantic screw, which it used to pierce Star Dream's barriers and finish off the rogue machine. KPR_Pause_Halberd_Robobot_artwork.png|Halberd Mode artwork KPR_Pause_Final_Robobot_artwork.png|Final Screw Mode artwork Locations These are all of the stages where the Robobot Armor can be used, and where they are found. In the Super Smash Bros. series Robobot Armor appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Related Quotes Trivia *The Robobot Armor appears in almost every stage in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The technique used by the Robobot Armor to scan enemies bears a similarity to the Copy ability's Analyze Beam. *ESP is the only Copy Ability introduced in Kirby: Planet Robobot to have a Robobot Armor Mode. *Mike is the only limited-use Copy Ability that has a Robobot Armor Mode. *When Kirby enters the Robobot Armor, his health meter is completely restored. *The Robobot Armor may be an homage to Gurren Lagann, an anime series featuring a drill-themed mecha that adapts the powers of other machines and organisms. The attack Kirby uses to finish off Star Dream looks extremely similar to the "Giga Drill Break", a famous attack used in Gurren Lagann. *Two pieces of concept artwork for Robobot Armor were merged and became the foundation of Susie's Business Suit. *The Robobot Armor is similar to the Ride Armor from the Mega Man X games, as both are mechanical armor suits that can punch enemies and hover while dashing. *One of the original designs for the Robobot Armor resembled Metal General EX. *In BYE-BYE BOXBOY!, the comic Suit Up! depicts Qbby piloting a cubic machine similar to Robobot Armor. The comic ends with him turning around to find Kirby in his own Robobot Armor watching him. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot’s final cutscene, it is shown that the Robobot Armor is sentient (or may even have a soul), as it frees Kirby to help him return to Popstar and sheds a tear (of coolant) as Kirby floats away. This was a choice made to contrast the heart-erasing nature of Star Dream. *A deactivated Robobot Armor is one of Stone Kirby's transformations in Kirby Star Allies. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby: Planet Robobot’s E rating explicitly mention the Jet and Halberd Robobot Armor Modes, saying: "In a handful of sequences, players can pilot a ship and shoot projectiles at obstacles and enemy bosses."ESRB Videos Kirby of the Stars Special Ability "Robobot Armor" Introduction Video Artwork KPR_Robobot.png|Robobot Armor KPR Cute Robobot Armor artwork.png|Robobot Armor KPR Robobot Fire.PNG|Fire Mode KPR_Robobot_Beam.PNG|Beam Mode KPR_Robobot_Cutter.png|Cutter Mode KPR_Robobot_Spark.png|Spark Mode KPR Robobot Sword.png|Sword Mode KPR Cute Sword Robobot Armor artwork.png|Sword Mode KPR_Robobot_Bomb.png|Bomb Mode KPR_Robobot_Jet.png|Jet Mode KPR_Robobot_Wheel.png|Wheel Mode suitup-kirby.png|Beam Mode (Missing a beam) KPR Empty Robobot Armor.png|Empty Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 2.png|Empty Fire Mode Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 3.png|Empty Beam Mode Armor KPR Empty Robobot Armor 4.png|Empty Jet Mode Armor KPR Sticker 5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter IllustImage08.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Concept art KPR Robobot Armor concept art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Robobot Armor concept art 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Robobot Armor concept art 3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Armor_concept_art_4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Armor_concept_art_5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Armor_concept_art_6.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Armor_concept_art_7.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Armor_concept_art_8.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Star_Dream_Sequence_concept_art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery RobobotKirby.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Robobot_Beam.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Beam Mode) KPR_Robobot_Bomb.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Bomb Mode) KPR_Robobot_Cutter.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Cutter Mode) KPR_Robobot_ESP.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (ESP Mode) KPR City.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Fire Mode) KPR_Robobot_Ice.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Ice Mode) KPR_Robobot_Jet.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Jet Mode) KPR_Robobot_Mike.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Mike Mode) KPR_Robobot_Parasol.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Parasol Mode) KPR_Robobot_Spark.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Spark Mode) KPR_Robobot_Stone.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Stone Mode) 00000208 07.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Sword Mode) KPR_Robobot_Wheel.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Wheel Mode) KPR Gigavolt Preview.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor challenges Gigavolt. KPR Robobot Armor Goodbye.jpg|Robobot Armor sends Kirby back toward Planet Popstar. KPR Robobot Armor Tears.jpg|Robobot Armor cries oil. KPR Robobot Armor Credits.jpg|Kirby in Robobot Armor punches the credits. KSA Robobot Armor Stone.png|Stone Kirby's transformation in Kirby Star Allies SSBUl_Spirit_10.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models KPR_Robobot_Armor_sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Robobot Bomb sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Boomstepper) DBHC2iOUwAAYzDP.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' References ja:ロボボアーマー zh:装甲机器人 Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Mountable items Category:Final Weapons Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters